Dialogos
by Anngel
Summary: Una seguidilla de pequeños instantes de la Vida de nuestra pareja favorita Ranma&Akane... Pensamientos de ambos y ademas de todos los personajes de esta serie... 5 arriba!
1. Akane y Ranma

**Cuéntame**

Cuéntame al oído, muy despacio muy bajito…- No alcanzaba la voz del joven para que la niña sobre la cama se despertara - ¿Por qué tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío? – camino lento hacia la ventana de la habitación la abrió lento mientras miraba la luna bailar en el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante – Cuéntame al oído si es sincero eso que haz dicho… ¿o son frases disfrazadas esperando solo un guiño?... Cuéntame… Cuéntame – no pudo resistir el verla tan indefensa sobre ahí tirada que se lanzo a su mar naufragando al instante entre sus brazos que comenzaban a despertar, se poso sobre ella y la beso tiernamente – El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso y ese a beso a mi en el tiempo – dijo entre dientes mientras las manos del peli-negro recorrían lugares inhóspitos – Cuéntame al oído a que sabe este momento, ¿Dónde quedan hoy los días en que esto era un sueño? – ella detuvo sus rostro entre sus manos, para mirar ese mar que habitaba sus ojos, aquel donde ella era solo una naufraga en la orilla de sus parpados, por un momento creyó ver inseguridad en aquel hombre que hace algunas horas la había hecho su mujer – Cuéntame al oído ¿Dónde duermen hoy tus miedos?, ¿si aun guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo?... Cuéntame, cuéntame – por las mejillas de la Akane cayeron goterones de miedo y frustración, pues su matrimonio había sido forzado, en poco tiempo, y pese a la confesión y posterior juramento de amor eterno de su actual marido, mantenía ciertas dudas por cada una de la prometidas que aun lo asechaban a la espera de que se divorciara o que enviudara. Rápidamente Ranma, vio la mal interpretación de sus palabras, pues si habían sido duras antes de que unieran sus cuerpos y almas, pero tenia que ser así no quería perder lo que mas amaba en tan poco tiempo, tomó su caderas y las poso cerca de su bajo vientre, le hizo el amor lento mientras le susurraba – El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso y ese beso a MI EN TU TIEMPO…

Continuara…

Holiiii, vuelvo con una seguidilla de oneshot, despreocúpense luego sigo con INMORTAL, que se viene un poco cómico…

Bueno espero Rew…

Mil cariños a los que se dan la lata de leerme…

Atte Anngel Poem..


	2. Akane y Ranma 2

**Amarraditos**

Vamos amarraditos los dos de espumas y terciopelos yo con mi recrujir de almidón y tú serio y altanero – Me divertía como nunca al ver el rostro de Ranma, caminábamos juntos por las calles de Nerima, éramos marido y mujer ya completos, aun existían ex-prometidas y ex-locos según mi marido, pero ambos somos felices como nunca, yo me preocupo de ser digna esposa, aunque no sepa cocinar muy bien… Ni tampoco lavar… Ni mucho menos hacer las labores del hogar… Ok, mejor no sigo nombrando o terminare golpeando a mi esposo… Si porque eso es MI esposo, con un posesivo muy marcado - La gente nos mira  
con envidia por la calle, murmuran las vecinas, los amigos y el alcalde – dijo el joven peli-negro, la verdad es que desde que se caso le estaba preocupando un poquito lo que pesaran de su esposita débil he indefensa -Dicen que no se estila ya más ni mi peinetón, ni  
tu pasador... – Agrego con orgullo la nueva señora Saotome, mientras que veía pasar a Shamphoo, a la loca de Kodashi, a su amigo Ryoga, uno chicos sujetaban a Kuno mientras gritaba, ukyo los saludo con la mano y agacho su cabeza - Dicen que no se estila ya más ni mi medallón, ni tu cinturón – agrego Ranma, esta vez con alegría pues sabia que estaba al lado de la mujer mas linda del mundo, la que había sido secuestrada y casi desposada por varios príncipes y nobles… Sin embargo gracias a kami, era casi, porque se habia quedado con el y para siempre - Yo se que se estilan mis ojazos y tu orgullo,  
cuando vas de mi brazo, por el sol y sin apuro.

Nos espera nuestro cochero frente a la Iglesia Mayor y a trotecito lento recorremos el paseo... – Decía con alegría la joven después de haber dejado atrás a sus amigos -Tú saludas tocando  
el ala de tu sombrero mejor y yo agito con don aire mi pañuelo - ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso que yo no he enterado MA-RI-MA-CHO? – Comenzó a reír fuerte el oji-azul cuando su indefensa esposa saco un mazo y lo mando a volar -No se estila, yo sé que no se estila  
que te pongas para cenar, jazmines en el ojal…- lo vio volar lejos -Desde luego parece un juego, pero no hay nada mejor que ser un señor de aquellos que vieron  
mis abuelos – Mientras el volaba sus miradas se juntaron… Se amaban y solo eso importaba.


	3. Ukyo

Es que no lo podía creer, se dio cuenta que desde la acera del frente la saludaba, SU Ran-Chan y su nueva esposa, ¿Qué estaba pensando?. Por distintos motivos vio como su amado salía volando por los aires, al cariño golpe de un mazo que le propino su esposa, ella simplemente después de ver la escena se retiro y camino lento pensando - Al igual que un gas invade un laberinto la nostalgia se hizo con mi corazón y aunque a pares tengo ojos, tengo oídos sin ti pierden sentido, el sonido y el color...- No dejaba de pensar el porque no la había escogido a ella, a su amiga de la infancia, ella que siempre estuvo ahí para escucharlo y para aconsejarle, cuando la inconsciente marimacho de su actual mujer lo golpeaba, tarde o temprano sabia que esto pasaría, mas no se resignaba a que esto ocurriese así, sin librar la ultima batalla, tenia que intentarlo, fue en ese instante cuando algo calló como una bala a su costado, era ÉL, si el, pero inconsciente aun por el golpe que le habían dado momentos atrás -  
No me quito el vicio de esperarte en casa, apoyando mi cabeza en el cristal  
y cuando empaño de un suspiro la ventana dibujo un tres en raya, que vuelvo a empatar- se apresuro a levantarlo del piso, aun estaba inconciente y de sus labios salió – Akane, aun así te quiero, marimacho- nuevamente se apeno ante la inconciencia de las palabras del joven, lo ayudo a levantarse cuando volvía en sí, dijo entre sollozos, ante una cara del joven que decía no entender nada- Si algún día nos cruzamos, no respondas ni hagas caso a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver. Yo te diré que voy tirando negaré que estoy llorando fingiré que el Tiempo todo lo curó.

Ambos se supieron de pie, comenzaron a caminar en silencio, él sabia que ella necesitaba llorar, intento hablar, pero una vez mas ella le cerró la boca- No consigo hacer nada sin darme cuenta es el precio de aprender a no llorar y es que aunque a veces nada indique que compensa yo me niego a dar la vuelta y hacerme menor de edad – ahogo sus lagrimas y le sonrío felizmente y volvió a decir - Si algún día nos cruzamos, no respondas ni hagas caso  
a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver. Yo te diré que voy tirando negaré que estoy llorando fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó.- Se giró rápidamente y dio unos pasos delante de su acompañante le dijo - Y en realidad nunca te olvido fuiste mi único camino y tu sonrisa un buen motivo para ser alguien mejor! – Cruzó la calle y se fue – el ante la cara de interrogante y de tristeza, no supo que decir, el quería a su esposa, y ella era alguien que no podía hacer sufrir pues había sido su amiga, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio la silueta devolverse y decir las ultimas palabras - Y aunque te cuenten que me vieron de princesa en algún cuento no hace falta que te diga que tan sólo cuentos son... – Corrió hacia la esquina y ya no estaba la joven…- Gracias Ukyo, siempre serás mi amiga… - el joven Saotome dio la vuelta y se dirigió al dojo Saotome-Tendo.


	4. Shamphoo

Esto ya había culminado, lo vio pasar de su mano con su "esposita" y ahora pasaba indiferente frente a restaurante del Neko Haten, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a cerrar las puertas del negocio, al fin y al cabo pronto regresaría China, ya no había nada que hacer frente al matrimonio de su Airen. A los pocos días ya se estaba instalando en la nueva casa donde desde ahora funcionaría el restaurante, no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar - Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar, Como el mantel de la cena de ayer…- fue cuando tras ella entro Mouse tras ella, sostuvo sus brazos y la obligo a que mirase directamente sus ojos, para escuchar lo que ella siempre quiso obviar - Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té – expreso ella mirando hacia un lado, no quiera que nadie le refregara en la cara lo que sabia era el error mas grande su vida.

¿Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré? – Dijo irónicamente el chico pato

Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor, ¿Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración?- dijo cabizbaja, pues sabia que el joven le recordaría cada día de su vida que ella era a la única que amaba y con su error… Tal vez ya era tarde para empezar.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero, Pero te pierdo en mis silencios- El chico pato comenzaba a llorar ahora, jamás había dicho que pese a todo la amaba y que no la dejaría sola nunca.

Ahora miraba los muebles de la nueva casa, esa que compartiría con el, ahora se arrepentía por la espera que el había sufrido y por lo necia que había sido, hubiera encontrado la facilidad antes a no ser por su necedad -Mis ojos son dos cruces negras Que no han hablado nunca claro, Mi corazón lleno de pena, Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto el joven, sacando tras de si una muequita que estaba ajada por el tiempo y con zurcidas muy extrañas, mas aun se veía su dulce cara de trapo.

Gracias Mouse, tu ser el único que yo querer cerca de Shamphoo

Cada silencio es una nube que va, Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar, Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti, Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero  
mirándote a ti- Pese a todo ella seguía pensando en su Airen, era posible amar tanto y dejar ir, no lo sabia, solo el tiempo le daría las respuestas, solo ese chica pato la ayudaría a sanar, el joven se alejaba de a poco, pero se devolvió y susurro en su oído - Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar, Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios, Mis ojos son dos cruces negras, Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena, Y yo una muñeca de trapo- luego salió raudo antes de escuchar lo que no deseaba de la boca de la mujer que amaba, ella lo siguió y dijo - No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos, Pero el silencio es algo frío, Y mis inviernos son muy largos – el siguió su camino y ella termino la frase en su cabeza - Y a tu regreso estaré lejos, Entre los versos de algún tango, Porque este corazón sincero, Murió en su muñeca de trapo – tomó la muñequita que el joven le había de vuelto, pues representaba la niña, la niña que llego a Nerima en busca del hombre de sus sueños, esa que había muerto, cuando lo vio pasar del brazo con la joven que amaba, la dejó en el bote de la basura, desde ahora, estaba muerta.


	5. Ranma y Akane 3

**Un Error de los Grandes**

Ni se te ocurra ¡Ranma Saotome!, no te atrevas a entrar a este cuarto, por esa puerta- miro de reojo hacia la el lugar donde se sentían golpes y suplicas de un marido arrepentido de sus dichos, pensó - Sabes, los apuros que das, que mis ojos son dos islas donde no viajas más – en un par de minutos ya no se sentía ningún ruido fuera del cuarto, se paro descalzo de la cama y miró por la rendija que esta –donde se había metido, tras ella un sonido de ventana corriéndose lento capturo su atención – No te dije que ¿no te atrevieras a entrar? – dijo la joven esposa – Por la puerta, en ningún momento mencionaste la ventana preciosa- expreso el joven con una sonrisa que no pudo mas que ablandar el corazón de Akane, se hacerco lento al amor de su vida, le beso los labios y dijo - puedes ser mejor que yo, engañándome sin  
máscara, y yo en creer en los dos. Volteo su rostro y se alejo después de decir esas dulces palabras a su interlocutor - Ha durado un flash, ilusionado aún estoy, pero el instinto es otra cosa, sé quién  
eres hoy- le susurró dulce tras su oreja luego de abrazarla como jamás lo había hecho, ella suspiró- un juego para no ganar, un error de los grandes, que rabia que me da. La trampa en que  
caí sin red, sí, un error de los grandes, más repetiré- Ella se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta - dime ¿dime dónde vas? como un ángel deprimido que no vuela ya- Con la cara de lujurioso hablo para cerrar la puerta y la dejó entre la pared y él - juro yo lo veo así, hay un demonio entre los dos, ni una lágrima queda en mí- deslizo abrió uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su mujer - ha durado un flash, ilusionado aún estoy, pero no quiero hacer un drama, sé que tú eres hoy… - la tomo entre sus brazos y ella reclamaba entre sus brazos - un juego para no ganar, un error de los grandes que rabia que me  
da. Un gran abismo ante mis pies oush! – la dejo caer sobre la cama - sí, un error de los grandes más  
repetiré- lo miro con rencor y continuo con sus palabras - me contradigo con mis besos, ya  
lo sé, apaga todas las luces, porque así, me vuelvo loca por ti – se colgó de su cuello y siguieron besándose cada vez más rápido - Un juego para no ganar, oh, oh, oh…. un error de los grandes que  
rabia que me da un gran abismo ante mis pies, si un error de los grandes más repetiré…


End file.
